


let your heart be light

by eddiefuckinkaspbrak



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ben Hanscom is a Good Friend, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Friendship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiefuckinkaspbrak/pseuds/eddiefuckinkaspbrak
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Richie wants to propose...he just needs a little push from a good friend.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 145
Collections: IT Fandom Secret Santa 2019





	let your heart be light

**Author's Note:**

> another secret Santa, this time for @demiromance (Lexi) for the @itfandomprompts Secret Santa 2019. 
> 
> It's really just nothing but fluff. Please enjoy!

The sound of cheering and glasses being clinked together tugged Richie out of his thoughts. He turned his head to the side and looked up, meeting the eyes of Ben whom he had asked to meet him here just an hour ago. Ben looked tired, which Richie should have expected now that they had a newborn in their home, but he was still curious.

“You came?” Richie asked, scooting over to allow Ben to slide in next to him. His friend nodded his head, running a hand through his hair which was damp from the snow falling just outside the window. “Thanks, I didn’t know who else to call.”

Ben raised an eyebrow before catching the waitress on her way past, “Can I order another two beers please? I have a feeling we’re going to need them.” She nodded and Ben turned back to Richie. “What’s going on?”

A laugh escaped richies lips, one that wasn’t hearty or sarcastic but instead nervous. With a shaky hand, he reached down into the depths of his jacket pocket and pulled out a little blue velvet box, sitting in on top of the table. “This...this is what’s going on.”

For a long time, Ben didn’t say anything, he just stared at the box in what Richie hoped was awe and not something else entirely. Finally, he spoke up. “How long have you had this, Richie?”

“Four months.” Richie responded almost instantly. He ran a hand through his hair. “I bought it just after Mike and Stan’s wedding. There was a moment, when I was by the bar and Eddie- he was laughing with Bev about something and I just realised that I wanted to hear that laugh every day for the rest of my life. I know, cheesy, but it’s true. So I went out and bought this.” He patted the small box as though Ben needed some clarification about what item he was talking about. 

“You haven’t asked him yet, though,” Ben voiced his thoughts, pursing his lips. “Why?” 

Richie sighed, “At first, it was all about the timing. Eddie is perfect and I wanted to make sure my proposal was too. Then work started to get busy and it was never the right  _ time.”  _ Richie stressed on the word time, almost like he was looking for an explanation for the delay himself. “Then...it wasn’t about time at all. Then it was about how Eddie was too good for me, and how I didn’t deserve him and how I wasn’t sure that  _ I  _ deserved to be the one to have him forever.”

The waitress appeared then with the beers and Ben thanked her, taking a long gulp of the drink. “I think that you need to talk to Eddie about your insecurities, Richie. He loves you, and you must know that you deserve each other completely. You’re high school sweethearts, everyone believed that you two would be the first to tie the knot.” He reached over and placed a hand on Richie’s shoulder. “I know why you asked me here instead of Stan or Bill. You know I wouldn’t be harsh with you. Which I’m not. All I’m going to say is that I waited too long to tell Bev how I felt and I only wish I’d done it sooner so we could have had more years together. Don’t be like me and wish you’d asked him sooner. You know what Eddie will say, Richie, you just need to take that leap.”

“Why are you so damn smart Hanscom?” Richie asked, his lips turning up in a smile as he down what was left of his drink. A quick glance at the time told Richie that it was just after 7pm. “How about we have another one, and you tell me all about your baby girl and my goddaughter, hm?”

With a grin, Ben nodded his head and pulled out his phone, showing Richie the most recent pictures of Bev and his daughter, Grace. She was growing so fast and Richie felt his chest constrict at the fact that less than a few weeks ago, she was half the size she was right now. “She is amazing, even if she does keep us up at night.”

“How is she growing so fast...is that even possible? It’s only been a few weeks since we saw her last.” Richie flicked through the countless pictures on Ben’s phone, smiling like the proud Uncle he was. “We can’t wait to see her tomorrow, Eddie’s been talking about her for the past few days.”

Ben laughed, “You know you’re more than welcome to come and visit whenever you want, right?”

Richie nodded, “I know, and so does Eds...but we wanted to give you all time to form a family unit together. To settle into a routine as it couldn’t have been easy.”

They fell into a comfortable silence, two friends just sharing a drink with each other. Soon though, it was getting late and it was time for Richie to go and do what he had been too scared to do all these years. 

He let out a shaky breath, reaching for his coat. “Thanks...for coming to meet me. I know with it being Christmas Eve as well as handling a newborn it couldn’t have been the easiest decision to make. I appreciate it though.”

Ben shook his head with a soft smile, “You’re my friend, regardless I will always come to help out a friend in need. Now, go. You have a man to propose to.” He winked and Richie could barely hold back the smile that appeared on his face. Ben was right, he had a man to propose to. 

He stuffed the ring back into his pocket and slipped his jacket over his shoulders, buttoning it up. He reached for his hat and pulled it over his curls to protect his head from the cold air and snow outside. Thankfully, the snow seemed to have stopped, giving him a chance to get back to his apartment before he ended up snowed out. “See you tomorrow for dinner, yeah?”

“Definitely, hopefully with Eddie wearing a new piece of jewellery on his finger,” Ben laughed, winking before Richie bid him adieu with a salute. 

Luckily, the walk from the bar to the apartment he shared with Eddie wasn’t a long one, but the amount of snow that was on the sidewalk did make it a little more difficult. He checked the time on his phone, groaning as it was so close to midnight. It was almost Christmas Day, and he was out in the cold while Eddie was in the heat of their apartment, alone. How could he have been such an idiot?

When their apartment came into view, Richie moved a little faster, almost slipping on the snow in his rush to get to the door. He stumbled into the lobby of their apartment, waving hello to the security guard by the 24 hour help desk. He made it to the elevator and let it take him to his and Eddie’s floor before heading to their apartment door. 

He shoved the key into the lock, pushing the door open as he stumbled into his warm, cosy home. Then he pulled his hat off and hung it over the hook by the door, followed by his coat. Richie’s cheeks were flushed red due to the temperature change from cold to warm. He kicked off his shoes and made his way towards the living room, where the soft glow from the light was casting from under the door. 

Slowly, he pushed the door open and the sight that befell Richie made his heart fill up with warmth. The Christmas tree lights were on, sparkling softly as well as the fake electric fire they had by the fireplace. Eddie had done a fantastic job of decorating their apartment, making it really feel like Christmas. As his eyes moved across the room, they landed on the sleeping form of his boyfriend, curled up on the couch with Richie’s old Christmas sweater pulled over him for warmth. 

Thanks to their difference in size, what was just a jumper on Richie was in fact an oversized sweater on Eddie. The sleeves covered his hands, giving him sweater paws, and from where Eddie was curled up on the couch the sweater reached his knees. Richie thought that he looked absolutely stunning and he was so fucking in love with this man it was difficult to describe.

Right then, Richie knew that there was no more waiting, no more planning. He was going to propose and he was going to propose now at...11:23pm. Thirty-seven minutes until Christmas Day. He rushed back out of the living room, quiet enough not to wake Eddie up yet, to snatch up the ring from his jacket pocket. He popped open the box, looking at the band inside before snapping it shut once again.

Richie stopped just outside the living room, the ring box clutched in his hand and he sucked in a huge breath. He just needed a little burst of courage. He stepped into the room, slowly making his way over to Eddie and got down on one knee by the sofa. Carefully, he reached a hand out, the one that wasn’t gripping tight onto the ring box, and shook Eddie awake. 

Slowly, Eddie opened his eyes, blinking away the sleep as a warm, loving smile took over his expression. “Hey, sorry did I fall asleep?” he mumbled. “Is it Christmas yet?”

“Not yet, baby,” Richie shook his head, moving his hand to run his fingers through Eddie’s soft blonde curls. “Listen I- I have something I need to ask you. I’ll need you to just stay quiet for a little bit until I’m done okay? Can you do that for me?”

Eddie frowned in confusion but nodded his head and sat up a little. Richie let out a breath as the shoulder of his sweater fell off of Eddie’s shoulder, revealing his golden tan skin and he shook his head to focus. As Eddie sat up properly, his eyes cast downwards to where Richie was kneeling on one knee, and then to his occupied hand, spotting the box. “Oh my god…”

Richie lifted a finger, silencing Eddie and he closed his mouth. “I’ve had this for...four months now and I’ve been trying to find the right time to ask you. I know that I was overthinking it, but I wanted it to be perfect, not just for you but for me too. I love you Eddie, I love you more than anything and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up to you latched onto me like a koala, I want to come home to you fast asleep wearing my sweaters. I want everything and more with you, for the rest of our lives, if you’ll have me.” He lifted the box and popped it open to reveal the ring nestled inside. “Will you marry me, Eds?”

There were tears in Eddie’s eyes, a few stray ones escaping and trickling down his cheek. His eyes moved from the ring back to Richie’s face and he let out a watery laugh. “I never thought you’d ask,” he whispered, nodding his head as he threw his arms around Richie, landing them both on the floor with Eddie in his lap. “Yes I’ll marry you, of course I’ll marry you.”

The smile that took over Richie’s face then was probably the biggest, brightest smile that had ever appeared. He was certain that he had never felt so happy in his whole life. Eddie had agreed to marry him, to be with him forever and it felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. With shaky hands, Richie pulled the ring from the box and slipped it onto Eddie’s finger before pulling him into a kiss, deep and passionate.

“I love you so much,” Richie breathed against Eddie’s lips, his hands settling on his waist and moving underneath the sweater to skim over the skin. “So fucking much, Eds. I’m the luckiest man in the world.”

Eddie rested their foreheads together, his smile warm and bright all at once. He leaned in, stealing another kiss from Richie, breathing him in. “I love you too, Rich...you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You’re the love of my life and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

With fifteen minutes to midnight, Richie scooped Eddie up into his arms, carrying them to their bedroom where they consummate their engagement well into the early morning of Christmas Day. When they were sated, sweat drying against their skin and Eddie’s head resting on his chest as he moved between sleep and being awake, Richie glanced at the clock. 

“Hey Eds?” Richie breathed and Eddie looked up at him, pure love and adoration in his eyes. He tried not to get distracted by the way Eddie’s fingers skimmed down his chest to his stomach and back up as there was no way he could go another round that night, not with how exhausted he already was. “Merry Christmas, baby…”

Eddie tilted his head to glance at the clock and he grinned, pushing up to bring Richie into a kiss that was just full of nothing but love. “Merry Christmas, Richie.”


End file.
